


Small Coffee, Black

by Grannahreadsenochian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Awkwardness, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clumsiness, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Reader-Insert, at the end, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Grannahreadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday is the same at the coffee shop until one day after the morning rush a stranger walks in, if only you knew his name, or anything about him.</p><p>The plums are in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a little to make it seem like the coffee shop was in Romania, but if it doesn't work at all let me know :)

8:27am Tuesday

Morning sunlight shone through the windows of the coffee shop. You were still bleary-eyed even though you had been up for a few hours. Customers open and closed the door in a rush on their way to work. You smiled as you handed them their steaming cups of coffee, warning them that it was very hot. Your co-workers were making coffee and cracking jokes and you were still regretting getting out of bed that morning.

With the morning rush over you covered the front by yourself while your co-workers baked all kinds of scrumptious sweets. You were mindlessly counting the pennies in the tip jar when the bell on the door jingled. You put on your best smile despite your sleepiness and looked up. Suddenly, you were glad you got out of bed this morning. A stunning man had just walked in. He was wearing a black hoodie and motorcycle gloves despite the nice weather. His long hair was tucked behind his ears besides a little strand that fell on his face, right in between those beautiful blue eyes. It was only then that you realized he had asked you a question.

“Are you open?” he asked, a little louder this time.

“Uh, yes,” you said very flusteredly, “yes we are, um what can I get you?”

Gosh you sound like an idiot you thought to yourself

“Small coffee, black,” he said crisply.

“Sure, coming right up,” you smiled before tripping over your shoelaces and falling on the floor. Your hand shot up instantaneously, “I’m good!” you announced a little too loud.

“I’m so good,” you muttered to yourself through gritted teeth getting up from the floor and getting to making the coffee.

“That’ll be 5.93 lei,” you told the man holding out his coffee.

“Thank you,” he grabbed his coffee and handed you the exact change.

It wasn’t that he was mean or rude, he just simply said what needed to be said and nothing more. Maybe he was just quiet you thought. Whatever he was you hoped he might come in again and you wouldn’t make a fool of yourself.

* * *

 

8:30am Wednesday

Now that the morning rush was done you were wiping down the counter. You were much more awake today than you were yesterday. You thought back to yesterday and the stunning man you had humiliated yourself in front of. Just another day in the life of Y/N you thought as you scrubbed hard to get a coffee stain out from the counter. The bell let yo know that someone had just walked through the door. To your surprise, it was the man from the day before.

“Hi again, what can I get you?” you asked him, pleased with the fact that you had spoken without fumbling over your words.

“Small coffee, black,” he stated simply.

You poured the coffee without a hitch and turned to face him. He was wearing a blue hoodie today, his hair didn’t look like he had washed it since you last saw him. His blue eyes still got you, there was something about them. They looked warm but just vacant. You couldn't put your finger on it.

“That’ll be five-”

He cut you short by dropping the exact change on the counter and taking the cup from you.

“Thank you,” he said before quickly stepping out of the door.

You watched him walk down the street from the window. He didn’t look at anyone and soon melted into the crowd. There was something strange about that man.

Weeks past and every day the blue-eyed man would come in after the morning rush. He would always order the same small black coffee. You’d gotten him to say a few more words and had even earned yourself a smile from him on a couple occasions. Somehow, though, you still didn’t know the stranger’s name.

* * *

Monday 8:32am

The shop was unusually busy that day, you barely even looked at the customers as they gave you their orders, you asked each for their names and wrote it hastily on the cup. You bent down to get another stack of cups from under the counter.

“Name?” you asked still crouched out of sight.

“James,” a hoarse voice answered.

You recognized that voice, it was your blue-eyed stranger. Quickly you shot up to see if you were right. There he was, a small hint of amusement on his face. However, you shot up so quickly that you managed to drop all the empty coffee cups over on the other side of the counter. James bent over to pick some up and you hastily ran around the counter to help. You chased rolling coffee cups around the restaurant. You were so flustered though that you were dropping more than you could pick up. Finally, you got most of them when you spotted one near you that had rolled under the counter. You went for it but as soon as you did you felt a hand envelop yours. You looked up and met eyes with James. His sparkling blue ones hinted with mischief before the cloud of seriousness covered his face once more. He drew his hand back fast.

“Sorry,” he quickly looked away from you.

“Oh-pssh, yeah-um, no problem,” you sputtered aimlessly like you were having a stroke.

God, why am I so stupid? You thought to yourself.

Trying to play it cool you walked back behind the counter and proceeded to make his normal small black coffee. At the register, he held out, like always, the exact change, but you waved his hand aside.

“On the house,” you paused, “James. For helping me with the cups.”

He gave you a slight smile and nodded, “Thank you.”

You watched him walk out the door, all tall dark and mysterious, sighing a little to yourself. A loud ringing bell woke you from your trance.

“Miss! Excuse me, but I don’t want to be late for work,” the next customer in line yelled at you.

You stumbled back over to the order station and started writing orders and names on cups again, but now your actions were automatic and robotic because all that was one your mind was one word: James.

 


	2. Picnics and Plums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flirtation increases 100%

Friday 8:25am

You waited patiently for James to come in after the morning rush. Your fingers drummed absently-mindedly on the counter. It had been a week since James had told you his name. He still came in every day, but now he smiled at you. The bell jingled and in he walked. Even though you saw every weekday, he still took your breath away. Tall, blue eyes, and long brown hair you could just see yourself running your fingers through as-

“Y/N.”

You snapped out of your thoughts and realized you were staring at him.

“James!” you squeaked, “Hi, um.”

Your mind was racing because he had just used your name. 

“Small coffee?” You asked trying to regain your composure and reaching for a small cup.

He nodded.

“Same thing every day?” you asked, trying to make conversation.

“I like a routine, it helps,” his voice trailed off.

You raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it, to be honest, it was a miracle he responded with anything more than a nod.

After his coffee was done you handed it to him, “Have a good day,” you smiled at him.

“You too,” he said as he took the cup. He walked towards the door and just as he was there he turned, “And my friends call me, Bucky.”

You flushed, “Oh, well then, bye, Bucky,” you managed to say.

“Bye, Y/N,” he turned and left but your heart was still beating fast because you could’ve sworn he winked at you.

Wednesday 8:35

You leaned on the counter waiting for Bucky to come in. Bucky. The word had been spinning around in your head since you last saw him. You wondered  why people called him Bucky. It was a fine name, very vintage you thought to yourself. Bucky walked in like always, his cap was lifted a bit more so you could see his beautiful eyes easier. 

“Hi, Bucky,” you called out.

“Y/N,” Bucky smiled.

You started to pour out his usual coffee and had it ready for him.

“Say,” he paused a bit, almost like he was unsure, “I had a question.”

“Okay,” you were a bit confused at this initiation of the conversation.

“See, I met this girl, a little bit ago.”

Your heart dropped down to your stomach, of course, this didn’t surprise you, Bucky was gorgeous of course he probably already had a girl lined up to be his girlfriend.

“Oh really?” you tried to sound indifferent, but you were sure there was an undertone of sadness in your voice.

“Yeah, she’s really beautiful, a bit clumsy, but she always knows what I want.”

You brightened up as you realized he might be talking about you.

“So, where would a girl like this like to go on a date?” He asked and then winked at you.

Inside your stomach was flip-flopping and your heart was pounding so loud you could hear it in your ears. You blushed slightly and looked at him.

“I think she’d like a picnic,” you said as nonchalantly as you could.

“Really?’ he asked leaning down on the counter.

“Really,” you said leaning on the counter, your faces were inches apart,  “And I think that some nice plums would really bring it over the top.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

A beat passed and the two of you remained there, suddenly Bucky gave you a quick peck on your lips and went to the door.

You sat there stunned, your lips tingling.

“I’ll pick you after work,” he said almost already out the door, “See you then, Y/N.”

He closed it with a quick wink and left you there; a mess of butterflies and blushes. 

* * *

Your shift was over and the sun was starting to set. You checked your reflection once more in the staff bathroom, the only light source was a single uncovered bulb. Every seemed to be in place. Picnics were casual and this worked to your advantage since all you had to wear in your locker was a white button up and jean shorts. You were glad you started to keep extra outfits in there since you split coffee on yourself so often. Leila, your co-worker luckily had some lipgloss and mascara in her bag. Finally, you were ready to go.

You stepped outside the shop and locked the door for the night. It must have been 5:30, if Bucky didn’t come soon you guys would be eating in the dark. An hour passed and still no Bucky. You sighed and sat on the bench outside the shop. It was getting dark, the TVs across the street were glowing and the streetlamps were on. To pass the time you tried to figure out what the news reporters were saying. They always looked so overly serious. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw Bucky’s picture light up on the screen. WANTED. You stared in disbelief at the red letters above his picture. Darting across the street and seeing the picture grow clearer, your heart dropped. You could barely understand what the new reporter was saying. All you heard was, “wanted assassin, James “Bucky” Barnes. 

 


End file.
